DokiDokiOoOo Tragedy Collection
by AwesomeTrinket
Summary: A collection of mini-stories in the Tragedy genre with DokiDokiOoOo members! (You might wanna get some Kleenex, just in case)
1. A Single Silver Rose

_To start off our collection, let's have a story most of you are probably familiar with._

**_A Single Silver Rose_**

It was a warm day, so I decided I'd get some fresh air and check out the place after I ate some breakfast. I wasn't too hungry, so all I had was an apple and used the elevator to get to the ground floor.

Along the way, I saw AwesomeTrinket flying down the hallway, (You have to go through a really long hallway in order to get to the door, and vice versa) who waved to me, and continued flying. I waved, and continued down the hallway.

It had been a stormy day yesterday, so this was a perky new day. The grass was green, there was little dew drops everywhere, and the soft breeze was blowing through my hair. I decided to go to the bright forest to the east and see what is there.

There were soft patches of clover on the ground, fruit blooming from trees, just like in a dream forest. And at the very end, there was a rosebush with breathtaking roses. However, I saw a glimmer on the rosebush, and it turned out to be an ultra rare Silver Rose. When I saw it, I had a flashback of Hyno, with is silver hair and kind blue eyes, and his sacrifice for me:

_It was our wedding day. Hyno and I first met in Tiger Temple, level 120, when he saved me from being killed by an Elmira. We've been in love for a whole year, and just recently, he proposed to me! We both looked stunning, and the whole guild (We're both in DokiDokiOoOo) was at the wedding ceremony._

_"I now pronounce you man and..." The priest said, but was cut off by the slamming of the wedding doors, and a bunch of monsters began dashing in, hurting everyone they saw. Half the guild began running around, trying to keep themselves from being hurt, but Hyno and I stayed to fight the monsters. Being a gunslinger, he shot down the monsters, with me helping out, by using my ice magic to freeze them so Hyno can shoot._

_However, monsters grabbed my wrists and pulled me away from Hyno, who whipped around and told them to unhand me, or else. He had both of his guns pointed at their foreheads. However, Pandora, the leader of this group of monsters attacking, snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the back with the Stiletto she uses occasionally. He lost his footing and fell down._

_I screamed a Phoenix's scream, yanked my wrists out of their grip, and with my orb, I created an invisible force so powerful it sliced off Pandora's head with one stroke. I quickly ran back to Hyno._

_"Hang on, Hyno, I'll call a Minstrel." I told him, grasping his hand._

_"Cakies, it won't help." He said._

_"Don't talk that way, you need a Minstrel." I protested._

_"It truly won't help. This was God's plan for me to die to save you." Hyno told me, even quieter._

_"Please, no! You need help!" I shouted._

_"Cakies, no matter what happens, whether both of us die, I will always love you..." He whispered. His eyes closed and his hand slid out of my grasp._

_I knew he was dead, but he was right. It really was God's plan for him to die to save me. That day, we buried him in South El Anior Plains, with a gravestone made out of rubies. I cried at his grave all day and fell asleep at it at midnight. He appeared to me in a dream. He held my hand and told me that I didn't need to cry at his grave all day and all night. I could go live my life, but he knew in my heart that I would always remember him..._

_I woke up at Belos Inn. PrismStar, who had stayed in the inn, told me I had been asleep for three days._

_It was rumored that my true love protected Hyno's grave from any harm, so only I could enter it._

I closed my eyes tight and shook my head, trying to keep the tears from falling. I gently touched the rose and left.


	2. Guildless and Lost

_A poem based on a true story in LaTale._

**_Guildless and Lost_**

Sitting in the corner,  
Watching the storm get stormier and stormier.  
Each flash of lightning makes me see,  
A member of Doki,  
And I'm depressed.  
I'm all alone.  
No one to talk to.  
Nothing to do,  
But watch the storm.  
I wanna go back,  
I wanna go back to Doki,  
I want my friends back,  
I felt like I was hacked out of my life,  
I'm confused,  
I am lost,  
But the real cost is,  
I am guildless.


End file.
